Databases continue to store increasingly large amounts of data. To reduce or eliminate data redundancies across large data sets, databases can be normalized, leading to more complex and abstract design and architecture. The large volume of data stored and the complexity in database system design have contributed to the growth of general search engines and systems as tools to access and use the stored data. General full featured search engines often utilize multiple search indexes in order to aid in answering any search query submitted to such data stores. Full featured search engines and systems designed to be robust and flexible can also lead to complex search engine architecture and performance concerns.